All I Want For Christmas
by Jules Heart
Summary: 12 days of Christmas. The Superstars are going to get what they always wanted a happy holiday.[Completed]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Do not own anything. WW owns most of the superstars that are featured in this Fic, if not they are properties of themselves.

**Author's Note: **Oh lord here we go it is Christmas time and sit back an relax for the 12 days of fan fiction. Oh yes I have decided to celebrate the holiday by writing 12 yummy fluffy one-shots that will make me go all gooey inside. I have them all planned out. So look for then on the real twelve days of Christmas, I may miss one of two days because of finals but then I will just post 2 chapters in order to keep up.

So have a Happy holiday and enjoy what I bring.

Now I know this early but I wanted to post this to inform everyone of this little story so enjoy. Now each one-shot will showcase a different superstar and diva but some are not in the company anymore.

OK finally here is the prologue.

**Prologue**

* * *

Holiday's.

A time for people to spend time with they're loved ones. But for the people that work for the WWE it never really happens that way. They hardly see their blood related family more then a few times a year so they have learned to depend on their close-knit ties to those they have learned to call their family. And for some those people they work have become more of family then the people they share blood with.Some of them do not even have the type of family that is able to spend their time with them so most of the superstars are going to be alone for the holidays.

But what about the superstars and diva's that were naughty instead of nice will they be on Santa's good side will they get love or coal in their stockings.

All these superstars want for Christmas is love and happiness and this year they are going to get to exactly what they want.

* * *

Love and best wishes Jules.

So here is the cast list

Now I didn't put these in order because I want pairings to be a surprise.

**Superstars **

Joey Mercury

Shelton Benjamin

Chris Jericho

Chris Benoit

Carlito Colon

Dave Batista

John Cena

Kurt Angle

Jeff Hardy

Randy Orton

Christian Cage

HHH

Diva's 

Lilian Garcia

Melina Perez

Ivory

Victora

Molly Holly

Torrie Wilson

Maria( I have official become a Maria mark lol)

Stacy Kiebler

Trish Stratus

Lita

Gail Kim

Stephanie McMahon


	2. Christmas Angel

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything. WW owns most of the superstars that are featured in this Fic, if not they are properties of themselves.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews some of you guessed the pairings but I guess your going to have to wait till those chapter's come out.

This is a special present because I will not be able to get the first chapter out by Thursday when this is suppose to be started I have a final that day so I have to be a good girl and get ready for it because I need this for my future lol. But her is the first one-shot of the story hopefully this will give you general idea on what is going to happen in the little holiday story.

* * *

**Christmas Angel

* * *

**

Everyone who attended Midnight Mass filed out into the crisp winter air, but he remained seated, alone in the church with just his thoughts. He'd been eager to get to the church, to hear the priest's homily. Every Christmas Eve he would try to find some sort of Church, enjoying the feel of being in the place or worship, being surrounded by other people who all wore their Christmas spirit, and faith on their sleeves.

He had been lucky to even find a church in the city they had been in, he had driven at least a good forty minutes just to find this place. He sighed softly as he let his head drop to his hands, why did he have love her?

They had met three years ago when he first came to the training center and she just showed up, she had tried out for the TV show but they had sent her away but she was going to let that stop her. In her own words she had stated she would be on top of the company if it killed her.

So he had to watch as she became the person she though Vince would be happy with. The surgeries she never needed making her look more like a plastic bimbo that Vince seemed to hire, he watched quietly as she not only changed her physical appearance but her personality started to change too.

And then he came in, now don't get it twisted he loved be John's friend but the boy treated her like he was something on his shoe, but she though the sun rose and set on him.

And that didn't sit right with him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Father Michaels asked, his voice quiet as he approached.

He looked up, and blinked a few times. "Uh...no, Father."

He nodded slightly. "Well, you have a merry Christmas," he said kindly.

"You too," he whispered before slowly rising out of the pew, and heading for the church exit.

Father Michaels gazed after him, but then a smiled lit on his old face. "It looks to me that boy needs a Christmas Miracle."

* * *

Melina grumbled as she scooped more ice cream onto her large spoon. 

Stupid Vince for giving her the week off but not telling her that she could have it until early this morning when all flights had been booked up and she couldn't even spend the holiday with her family.

Stupid boys and their stupid libidos, She thought as she stabbed the spoon once again in the large carton.

John had broken yet another promise to her, she should have known when he had asked her to come meet his family with him that it wasn't going to turn out well. When she had shown up at his hotel room she was greeted with the sight of Joey rubbing sleep out of his eyes and informing her that John had left the night before saying his ex-girlfriend had called and wanted to spend the holidays with him.

She hadn't cried then but she felt like the tears were going to make an appearance soon.

"Stupid boy why can't see me." She cried as she through the spoon across the room and let the carton of ice cream fall to the bed as her hands flew up to her face. She was startled when a loud bang sounded throughout the silent room.

She quickly stood and straightened herself out so that her newly dyed hair was not springing up in all directions.

"Joey?" She questioned softly as she looked out the small peephole.

"Honey, I thought you were gone." She said as she opened the door wide and let her eyes rove his slumped figure.

'Heya Mel." He smiled slightly as he let his hands drift to his pockets his eyes straying to his feet. "Mind if I come in?"

"No of course not. But I thought you had flight out early this afternoon?" She questioned as she closed the door behind him.

"I did but I didn't want to leave you all alone in this city." He told her as he settled in on her bed.

Her eye misted slightly good old Joey. "Joey sweetie you didn't have to do that."

He eyed the half empty ice cream carton. "I thought you said you said that ice cream wasn't apart of your diva diet." He joked as he dipped his finger insider the carton.

"Well I thought since it as a holiday I could indulge." She giggled as she made her way over towards him.

"It may go to my hips but at least one thing was enjoyable about this break." She muttered as she snuggled down against the pillows.

"John is a jerk."

"No kidding." She said with a smile as she leaned against him. "But Joey what about your family I would think they would want to see you this week. You didn't have to stay just because of me. "

"Of course I did you're my friend and isn't Christmas suppose to be about spending with people you love. Besides if I went home what would you do? And I don't want you alone."

"You love me?" Melina questioned eyes wide.

"Umm…. Yeah I do." Joey muttered his face flushing. He hadn't meant to say that. "Hey isn't there a Christmas movie marathon on today let's watch that now." He fumbled out as he jerked to the television set and turned it on.

Melina smiled lightly and snuggled into him, and tried not to giggle out loud when he automactically let his arm wrap around her. He always did take good care of her,Joey her Angel.

Maybe this holiday wouldn't be as bad as she thought it was going to be.

* * *

**_Jules_**


	3. Mistletoe Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max.

**Author's Note:** I knew I shouldn't have started this project lol. Finals are a drag and I have at least 6 short papers for my Sociology class and I have a term paper due for my Art Appreciation class due. But I wanted to at least get another one shot done. After Tuesday though I will be free from everything till late Jan. So expect many many updates from all my stories. Oh and it doesn't help that I can't decide I want Trish and Lita with I keep going back an for between these two guys and well it is driving me nuts. It doesn't help that I can see both of them with either of them, lol.

* * *

**Mistletoe Kisses**

* * *

Christmas, she use to always look forward to this time a year. All the lights twinkling on the block, the Christmas trees shining from the inside of the windows, and the pretty packages you would see just about everywhere. She use to love going to all the stores buying expensive and colorful gifts for family and friends and dressing up in her little Christmas sweaters. She even put her tree up the night after thanksgiving, she may never be home but she still loved coming home to her little Christmas wonderland. But not this year, Lilian Garcia was not looking forward to this holiday season.

"Lil's, sweetie you have to come it has always been our tradition." Two women said as they tried to get Lilian out of her funk. She had not been herself for the last two month's she had been snippy and even sometimes downright mean. But she had just calmly told them, she would not be going this year.

"I don't want to go Christmas shopping it's not like I have anyone to go crazy over." She muttered as she shoved the small ornaments Trish had brought over when she and Lita had tried to get her to go underneath her bed.

This year would be her first without him. It had been a mutual break up being on different shows had been hard on both of them but that didn't mean he could go and get into another healthy relationship when she was miserable.

She sighed miserably as she continued down the stairs. Her house look depressing usually at this time of year there would be filled to the brim with snowman and happy fat Santa's. She had refused to decorate; it would just depress her even more.

She grumbled loudly as she remembered the shocked look on her friends faces when they had arrived. Was it a crime that she didn't want to celebrate stupid holiday.

She stalked over to her couch and sank down and grabbing her mail, it had piled up when she had been sulking in her room the last two days.

"Bill, Bill, Christmas card, another card, and yet another freakin' card." Lilian pouted as she dropped the mail back down on the table beside her. Was everyone happy this year? Was she the only one that couldn't get her Christmas spirit back?

When the doorbell rang twenty minutes later interrupting yet another pouting session she debated even answering it. Did she want to see more happy people or would she let then stand outside in the cold, ringing her bell and maybe getting frostbite.

Her conscience won out over her spitefulness and she trudged warily to the door. When she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of a large green Christmas tree.

"Eep."

"Ho Ho Ho, Santa Shelton is here to meet all your Christmas needs." Shelton Benjamin said with a large smile as he pushed through the door.

"Wuh?" Lilian asked her mouth agape.

"Where do you want this?" The tall dark skinned man asked as he gestured to the tree when she only blinked he smiled again and nodded to the living room. "I think this was where you had it last year right?"

"Uh Huh."

"Okay I just put it her I got like four boxes full of stuff in my trunk be back in a minute." Shelton said as he came out of her living room heading back to the front door.

"Wait a minute what? What are you doing?"

"Trish called me. She said you were being all Grinch-like and well that's not my Lilian so I had to come and change now, I am going to get all the stuff I brought to brighten up this place."

Lilian just stood there shocked, Shelton Benjamin had driven two hours to her home to decorate her house.

"Hey give me a hand these things are heavy." Shelton called.

She tried to suppress her smile and hurried out to help him. Just because she was depressed didn't mean she didn't appreciate his thoughtfulness.

* * *

"You really thought of everything, huh?" She said a little later as she stood back to stare at the tree and smiled.

He had transformed her home into the winter wonderland that she was use to having at this time of year. When he had first started setting up the tree she had been refusing to help him, but when he had got caught up in the lights nearly tripping over his own tangled feet she had relented, and only minutes after she had been laughing and smiling more then she had over the last few weeks.

"But of course I couldn't have my best girl sulking over her favorite holiday." Shelton said with a smile as he put an arm around her to and looked at the tree. It looked a little overloaded but it seemed to fit.

"Thank you, I needed this." Lilian smiled at him.

"Hey Lil's you know how you said I thought of everything, well I got another surprise for you." He said with a smile as he held his hand above her head.

She looked up and her smiled widened, in his grasp was a little spring of mistletoe.

"Huh, Well I guess I do owe you a kiss." She giggled as she stood up on her tip-toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey I deserve better then that." He laughed as he grasped her waist softly and pulled her to meet his lips for a soft but lust filled kissed.

* * *

_**Jules**_. 


	4. Christmas Gift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max.

**Author's Note:** Ha I finished all my paperwork and now all I have to do is survive my three finals tomorrow and then I am done with school till Jan, 17. College is hard lol. I wanted o at least get another chapter out before tomorrow, so here it is.

* * *

Christmas Gift

* * *

All right that was it, if he didn't stop complaining he was going to get a candy cane shoved up his rear end.

"Stephanie I can not take this anymore."

"Stuck it up Chris, its not going to kill you to carry a few bags up a walkway," Stephanie McMahon muttered she shrugged her dark hair off her shoulders.

"A couple of bags, you're kidding?" Chris groused as he shifted the largest box in his arms it was heavy and he didn't want to even guess what she had bought the day before. "Hey wait a minute is my present in here?" he asked as he tried to look inside the bags.

"No it is not nosey." Stephanie smirked he had been looking for his present the last few days she had even come across him when he had been rifling through her female products. Being married to Chris had always fun but when it came to surprises he could never wait, so now Christmas and birthday he would tear the house apart looking for his gift.

"I am not nosey I just want to make sure you didn't get me something that I won't like. Remember last year you got me the god awful suit." He shivered he was not the suit type he left that kind of dress to Stephanie who got off in her little power suits.

"That was a nice suit Chris."

"No it wasn't, it has stripes I do not do stripes."

"Yeah you rather wear ripped tee-shirts and ratty old jeans."

"My jeans are not ratty." Chris shouted.

"Yes they are they are ripped and frayed and barely stay together when you wear them."

"Yeah, but they make my butt look good."

"What butt?" Stephanie giggled as she through a look over her shoulder when he gave a squeaky gasp.

"Mean women." Chris muttered and then whined "How much further Steph my legs hurt and my arms are falling asleep."

"You were the one that wanted to spend Christmas with our friends."

"I didn't know I would be a pack mule at the time." Chris muttered but then sighed with relief once Lita's house came into view. "Oh thank god."

"Oh hey it's Jerky and Stephy." A light voice called from inside and the door was ripped open and a bouncy Trish Stratus greeted them.

"Hey Lita come out here, Stephanie got Chris in something nice." Trish giggled when she caught sight of Chris's slacks and dress shirt.

"You guys act like I never look nice." His eyes narrowed when both Trish and Stephanie giggled.

"Hey I am a handsome man I look good in anything. Name one outfit that I didn't look like a sexy beast."

"That ugly vinyl thing you wore to that WWE event." Stephanie informed him.

"Those ugly checkered tights." Trish added.

"Hey remember that stupid purple thing he wore with the sparkles." Stephanie laughed when Chris just sighed.

"No one loves me."

"Ahh are they ganging up on you Chris?" Lita said with a smirk when she came over to stand next to him. "You guys are supposed to tell me these things so I can join."

"Haha, well since you guys are here." He said as he deposited all the packaged gifts in the three girl's hands. "I am going to go find some one who appreciates me." He smiled and walked into the all ready crowed house.

* * *

"So does he have any idea yet?" Trish asked once the three girls were alone.

"No he is so obvious it is not even funny." Stephanie smirked as she caught sight of her wayward husband. He was smirking with John Cena and Chris Beniot in the corner. That was never good. "He did get a stain on my favorite red dress though. I just don't get why he think I would hide a gift in a small dress bag." She muttered.

"What are they doing over there?" Trish muttered when she noticed Dave Batista dragging both Christian and Randy Orton over to where the other three men were standing.

"If I was Hunter, which thank god I am not I would be scared." Lita giggled when she caught sight of Hunter eyeing the group with trepidation.

"Well I think I am going to save Hunter and finally give Chris his gift." Stephanie smiled as she put a hand on her stomach and walked over to the group of men.

* * *

"All right I will put in his drink and you hand him the brownie." Chris whispered. They knew it was childish but it was traditional get Hunter to throw up, cry or faint by the end of the night.

"Oh man this is going to be so much better then last year." Dave Batista grinned and the quieted when Stephanie raised an eyebrow when she only caught the tail end of his statement.

"Remember boys we need Hunter in a few days at a conference for the fans so please don't disfigure him he had to scrub for two weeks to get that marked off of him last year."

"Ha like he could look anymore like any worse." Chris laughed.

When she only raised an eyebrow and shot him a glare he sighed. "He is only going to get sick no facial markings of any kind. Scouts honor." He muttered, and the glared when John made a whip cracking sound.

"Good boy, now come over here."

"But I wanna watch Hunter… all right." He muttered as he shuffled his feet to follow her, ignoring all the comments.

"Oh wait is it gift time? Gimme gimme." He said once he got her alone.

"Ok sweetie here." She said with a smile as she handed him a small box and tried not to smile to large when he ripped it open like a childlike enthusiasm.

"Honey I know I lost some weight but this will never fit me." He said with narrowed eyes and held up the small shirt that had Prince of the World in big block letters.

"Well then I guess we will have to put it on our son." She said with a smile and put his hand on her stomach and laughed at the wide eye elation on his face.

"Baby? Really." He laughed as he hugged her and spun her around.

"Man I love you." He added with a smile and kissed her hard.

* * *

**_Jules_**


	5. Home For Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max.

Thank you for all your suggestions for the poll, I think I pretty much got a good idea just who is going to get with who. But I am going to be mean and make you guys wait for the last three chapters to them hehe. Evil I know.

Now on to this chapter

* * *

**Home For Christmas

* * *

**

I stare at the empty shelf before me in dismay. This is the third toy store I've been at in the last four hours. Ten minutes ago, when I called from the parking lot to see if they had the newest set of Barbie's that my niece just had to have they had reassured me that there was an entire shelf of them. Considering that there really aren't that many people in the store to have swiped them all away that fast, I think the salesman lied to me. I don't understand why he would bother – if he'd told me the truth I just would have hung up and not bothered to park the car and lock the bags in the trunk and trudge the eleven miles from the car to the store. I see a saleswoman approaching me and I'm about to take out my frustrations on her, but some other mother grabs her first. Literally. Hmmm… maybe clerks should be able to body slam frantic parents. I mean that would stop all the grabbing. But then again that would just cause more trouble, the poor mother is hysterical, it's like it would be the end of the world if she couldn't get her child the ugly little Furbies that everyone wanted this year.

Maria sighed as she pushed her light brown hair out of her way; she knew shopping today would have been a bad idea.

Nothing seemed good enough, how would she make it up to her family? This year would be her first time away from the Christmas parties, the family get together's and the many traditions the Kanellis Family had set up a long time ago.

She would never be able to forget the supreme disappointment in her mother's voice when Maria had informed her that instead of going home she would have to stay in Ohio to keep training. Mr. McMahon wanted her to be able to take a few more bumps in the next few weeks.

But Maria wanted this, she wanted to become not just eye candy she wanted to be a part of the real WWE. She had fallen in love fast when she first signed up for the contest. At first she had just saw it as attempt for people to see her and recognize her on the street, but after the first week on the road she had fallen in love the backstage family. She had wanted to be a part of the backstage family.

But she was so homesick, she wanted to jump on the next plane and snuggle up against her grandmother's side a listen to her read the silly little Christmas stories she had always read since Maria was a child.

She wanted to go home.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She had to really talk him into coming with her today, he had whined throughout the whole shopping excursion and only stopped when they had arrived at the toy store when she shooed him off into the video game area where he had been until now.

"Are we done now?" His accented voiced asked as he leaned his forehead into her neck.

"I guess." She sighed and turned slightly allowing him to pull her further into his arms. "I just really wanted to get Maggie the Barbie."

"I know you did."

* * *

"I guess she'll like this one as much as the others." Maria sighed as she pulled out a roll of wrapping paper as she sat the Bratz doll on the bed. It wasn't the Barbie with the fairy wings but it was the only doll she had been able to find in the barren store.

"Sweets you tried. I mean we were out all day and got everyone else exactly what they wanted." He reassured her from his side of the bed.

"I know it just, I am her favorite Aunt, her godmother and she cried when I told her no I wouldn't be there for Christmas."

When he said nothing she brought her hands up to cover her face, as another wave of homesickness washed over her and she let her shoulders slump.

"I think I'll leave this till tomorrow I just want to sleep."

Carlito rubbed her shoulders to soothe her as she lay down next to him and snuggled into the covers he waited until her breath evened out before he stood and went to his cell phone.

"Yes Hello, I wanted to talk to you about something." He whispered quietly and moved to the end of the room as to not wake his sleeping girlfriend.

* * *

"Carlito why are we here it's Christmas I don't want to train today." Maria muttered as she let him drag her to the large building that had somewhat become a second home for her the last few months.

"No, I just forgot your present in there when I came last week."

"My present really? What you get me? Will I like it?" She giggled as he pulled open the large doors.

"I hope you do it took all the favors I had left to actually pull it off."

"Really?"

"Ok, now close your eyes." He smiled slightly when she did exactly that, trusting him completely.

"Merry Christmas Baby."

He said softly as he pushed her into the main part of the training area and watched with a large smile as she gaped at the sight of all her relatives standing in front of her.

"Auntie Maria." Maggie cried rushing forward. "Thank you for the Barbie! It is exactly what I wanted."

Maria only stood shocked at turned to meet Carlito's eyes. After her whole family got down passing her around she finally had the chance to speak to him privately.

"You did this for me?"

"I don't like seeing you unhappy. It's not cool." He joked.

"No your cool." She giggled and laughed herself into his arms.

* * *

**_Jules._**

Ok many of you may be wondering why I like Maria. Well she has grown on me and I met her in person and she pretty much is the nicest diva I have ever met, discounting Molly, So I had to write a chapter for her.


	6. Christmas Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much you do not know how much your reviews mean to me. They put a silly smile on my face every time I hear the You Got Mail thing lol. So thank you very much.

Ok this was suppose to be a Gail and Batista chapter but half way through I realized that Gail kind of annoys me and well I really don't like her all that much so I have decided to replace her with another diva, and well Batista right now on the back burner I may not even use him I like this Diva in this chapter and I have a guy on the original cast list with her. But I was going to originally write him with Torrie Wilson but I always wanted these two to get together and have a storyline. So I guess I have to find someone for Torrie and move up Victoria's story.

**Christmas Time

* * *

**

She had been staring at the phone for hours. She had talked to him after all that time she had spoken to him. He still sounded the same even after all the heartache.

**_Flashback_**

She didn't even know what had prompted her to pick up the telephone and dial the once oh-so-familiar phone number. A number she hadn't dialed in almost two months, though she had picked up and dialed at least two numbers each day. But as she listened to the ringing on the other end, she realized she'd never imagined herself actually going through with the idea.

When a mumbled Hello came over the line though she panicked. She had thought she was over him that she had moved on. She hadn't spoken to him since she had been let go, refusing to take any of his calls and after three days of her silent treatment he had given up. But now hearing his voice it ripped her in two. _He'd answered the phone._ Now what?

She heard him mumble something and clear his throat. She could actually see his eyebrows furrowing and when she said nothing he once again tried. "Hello?"

Closing her eyes, Dawn Marie wiped the lone tear that fell from her eye and rested her head on one hand and couldn't bring herself to reply. _Don't hang up_, she willed him.

"Look, I don't have time for this."

She drew in a breath and let it out slowly.

_No don't hang up please._

"It's Christmas Eve for Christ sake can't a prank call wait." he spat before starting to hang up.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered, hanging up the phone.

Kurt Angle jolted at the whispered words. "Dawnie, Dawn!" he called out frantically and cursed when he was only met by dial tone.

"Dammint, Ok now what is that stupid call thing?" He asked no one in general and quickly hit 69." Praying that she would answer.

"Dawn!" he called when he heard the line pick up.

She held her breath for a moment. "I'm sorry you have the wrong number."

"No Dawn please talk to me baby." Kurt whispered gripping the receiver.

"I shouldn't have called you."

"No baby, please don't say that I am glad you called."

"No this not good for us, we shouldn't be talking."

"Baby I miss you."

"How can you miss me Kurt. I ruined everything. You were happy." Dawn shrieked and then sniffled.

"No Dawn don't say that."

"Why not? It's True."

"Dawn…"

"I just wanted to say Merry Christmas."

"Baby, How've you been?" He asked her softly concerned.

She paused, listened to the silence of the house. "Okay," she answered finally, her voice soft. "You?"

"I'm getting' by." He walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "So...where are you?"

Instantly her guard went up. That territory was far too dangerous for all involved to venture into. "I am at my mom's."

When he said nothing, her gaze flicking toward the clock on the wall above the mantel. She needed to end this it would only hurt her later.

"Kurt I need to go. I just want to wish a Merry Christmas."

"No Dawn wait." But it was too late she had disconnected and when he tried again he cursed when the busy signal mocked him. She had taken the receiver off the handle.

**_End of Flashback_**

She had ruined his happy life. He had been so happy his wife and daughter loved him but she did too. She had broken up his life and now they would always pay for it.

She was startled out of her thoughts when a loud bang resounded the house.

She quickly moved to stop it before her elderly mother was woken. She hadn't been feeling all that great the last few days and didn't help that Dawn was now always there moping around the house.

When she finally arrived to the door she didn't even look to see who was, trying to get the loud banging to stop.

"Kurt!"

He stopped mid motion s nervously outside the door, just staring.

"Oh Dawn." He whispered as he reached out for her. Grabbing a hold and grasping her tightly to his chest, "I missed you."

"No Kurt wait."

"No you wait. Dawn Marie I love you this whole thing I know is messed up." He told her grabbing her shoulders so she would look at him directly.

"MY marriage was over along time before we were together. I know that and she knows that, she doesn't blame you. She blames me."

When Dawn opened her mouth to say something he shushed her.

"She blames me because I love wrestling too much. But not because I fell in love with you, you were never to blame."

Kurt loosened his grip on her arms. "We were planning on getting a divorce three months before I fell for you. But then her dad got sick and I didn't want a divorce to complicate things. We had been living apart for months Dawn believe me."

"But I had to make things worse for you."

"No Dawn you made things better. Everything with you is better."

* * *

**_Jules_**


	7. Five Golden Rings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max.

Ha isn't this a nice little surprise huh? Lol. Well I did say I would double up a couple of days to get this done before New Years lol. This chapter is probably the shortest and I am sorry but with all the idea's I had this one was never the best.

I hit the half way mark and now we have my favorite diva's left so after this chapter they will probably be a little longer then normal lol. Right now I am also working a brand spanking new fic that will not make an appearance until after this one is done, and also an update for both Control Babylon and These Are the Days.

All right enough babbling lets get down to the chapter.

**Five Golden Rings

* * *

**

"Jeez Christian grow a pair and wrap the freakin' box." Chris Jericho scowled as he through the red wrapping at his friends head.

"What if she says no?" Christian muttered ducking slightly so that the tube didn't hit his where Chris had aimed.

"She won't say no, she has been in love with you for the last five years. She has put up with all your crap and even your brothers crap. The girl is a saint."

The other blond just sent a glare over his shoulder as he opened the small velvet black box. The ring sparkled back at him, almost mocking him. "She still could say no."

"Well if she does then she does." Chris muttered finally fed up with this conversation, but softened slightly when Christian's shoulders slumped. "For what its worth I have a feeling she will say yes."

"Yeah?"

Chris nodded a smirked, who would have thought this day would come when Christian had first starting the small women he had thought it would last a week. She had always been a little to good, innocent and maybe just a little too sweet. But she had been good for him; she got him through everything, his brother pushing him around, his lack of push and just his general disappointment about his career.

"I really want her to say yes."

* * *

"Ok candles lit, food on the table and hair…" Christian muttered as he headed towards the mirror over the mantle and grimaced. "As good as it gets."

"Now where did I put that stupid box?" He asked himself as patted his pockets. After four minutes of this he started to panic. "Oh jeez oh jeez where did I put it?"

"Christian? Is everything ok in there?" her voice floated softly in from the living room. HE had made her stay out there when he had setup this little dinner. He had wanted everything to be perfect, and now everything seemed to be falling apart. First he burned the steak but at least he had the foresight to except that had had the chicken on the side, but this whole reason for this whole thing was missing. He was a dead man.

"Uhhh yeah everything is fine." He squeaked and ran through the kitchen door maybe he had left in there.

He sighed in relief when he caught sight of the red wrapping paper and cursed himself silently when he realized he had left it in plain sight just so he wouldn't have a panic attack like the one he had just had.

"Ok sweetie everything is ready." He called.

When she stepped through the dining room door he felt his stomach roll. She was beautiful, her dark hair finally a little longer pulled back from her face by a sparkly head band that match her dark hunter green dress that hung on her modestly. Only she could look this beautiful in a somewhat matronly dress.

"Oh honey bear it is beautiful." She gasped at the sight. Her eyes filling slightly. "You are the sweetest man you know that."

"Uhh yeah." He smiled slightly and gestured for her to sit down pulling out her chair. He had this whole evening planned out, after the main course he would bring out the small box in the little chocolate box he had bought for just this occasion he at first thought it a waste of good chocolate but Trish had drilled it into his skull that this was the best way to propose she could think of. He wanted tonight to be special for his girl.

Though he did take a risk in telling Trish he was going to propose tonight had been risky. Trish was never able to keep secret but Lita had kept her friend mouth shut.

When he glanced up from the plate he caught his maybe soon to be fiancé eyeing him.

"What's a matter baby?" Was there something wrong with the food he had followed Lita directions to the tee.

"No not that but Honey bear… I wanted to.. well…." She started but the flushed, and squared her shoulders.

"Marry me Christian?" She said clearly.

"Whuuhhh." He squeaked and nearly fell out of his chair. Wait what no, this was not good she is ruining everything.

"Hey don't look at me like that marrying me would be that terrible."

"No I mean, ahh jeez I had this all planned out." He muttered as he pulled the chocolate box in front of her. Gesturing for her to open it.

When she did her brown eyes got wide. "You I had this whole speech planned out and everything." He laughed slightly.

"Well can you give me the cliff note version?" She said softly.

"Ok, Molly Holly I love you, have loved you since the day I saw you, and baby I want to spend the rest of my days showing you that. Molly marry me."

"Oh Christian, Of course." She giggled as she ripped open the box and snagged the ring staring at it slightly and then giving a giggle.

"Put it one me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

**_Jules_**


	8. Christmas Ice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max.

**Author's Note: **Well I closed the polls and got the finally people set up and wouldn't you know it lol. I was left with my original couples lol. I should never second-guess myself. But it did give me an idea for another one-shot series. Where I would pick two or three divas and then write a one-shot with almost every guy I could think of lol. I think you can guess which diva's I would choose lol. So once I get the diva's sorted out I may make another little poll and ask who you like to see with who, maybe except that in the epilogue to this one. I just have to choose the three girls first lol. Ok now that is enough talking. Only five more chapters and this story is a wrap I am hoping to at least get this done by New years, there will not be a chapter tomorrow because it's Christmas and I have to do the family thing but Monday I will be back, and I may even have two chapters by then.

**Now with this chapter this you only have to look forward to my 4 favorite divas now.

* * *

**

**Christmas Ice

* * *

**

"It's 5:43 AM. In the morning."

"I know but it is so pretty." She giggled as she burrowed into his shoulder and guided him to the small snow covered bench.

"You do know we could be home right now. Where it is warm and toasty and there is no snow, right?" Billy asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Torrie Wilson giggled again and leaned back against her perturbed husband. "Yes but what would Christmas be without snow." She loved Boise during winter all the pretty colors the smell of the snow, the ice rinks. "Now come on I want to skate."

"Torrie, I have never done this." Billy whined as he tried to tie is skates correctly. He should have kept his mouth shut when he agreed to allow her to show what a real Christmas was.

"Well Billy-boy there is a first time for everything." She laughed as she grabbed his hand to pull him into a standing position. When he wobbled she smiled, and kissed his nose.

"All right but if I break me tailbone you better be ready to kiss and make it better." He grinned at her, and when she only rolled her eyes he let his eyes dart to the ice rink.

It wasn't one of those man made one either; it was an honest to god pond that had frozen over. But she sweared that it would hold their wait launching into a fifteen minute memory about who this was the same pond she learned to swim and skate which he in returned asked why she hadn't told him she grew up in little house on the prairie.

He rubbed the back of his head as he remembered the smack he had earned for that statement.

"All right you ready?" She asked him pulling him back to the present. She guided him to the edge and smiled.

"Ummmm I guess?" Billy muttered and took his first step on the ice.

Torrie smiled as she glided onto the ice and giggled at his careful steps. He was always like that, whenever they did something new he would whine and then try to bargain out of it but he always did it, she use to wonder why, why he always did something she knew he really didn't want to do. Like the skydiving thing she had talked him into, the whole way down he had screamed and when they finally landed she had asked if he was so afraid why did he do it.

"_Because you asked me too." He had then just looked at her like it was the simplest thing in the world. _

"Billy it is not that hard." She finally said after she had down two quick circles around the small pond.

"Of course she says that after she does those Michelle Kwan moves while over her waddling like a duck." Billy muttered and through a heated glare in her direction when she giggled.

"How do you know Michelle Kwan?" She asked as she giggled at him, he was right he was sort of waddling like a duck.

"Hey if you were home everyday you to would get to know the Television a lot better too." After he said he winced he didn't mean for it to come out that way but by the way he shoulders slumped she had taken it for the potshot it sounded like. "Torrie I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." She muttered as she skated away from the, And there it was the big gaping wound that they had pretended didn't exist.

When he had been fired she had thought it would only be a good amount of time before she was next but when four days passed and she didn't get the call she didn't know what was worse, not getting the call or getting it.

Billy had said nothing about it even after she had been traded to Raw but she could tell he was angry she didn't quit to be with him. Hell his mother was angry she didn't quit and had so much to her last weekend.

They had been walking on eggshells every time work was mentioned.

But Billy had finally had enough "No I want to discuss this now." Billy told her once she looked at him. "Baby I was mad the first two weeks you didn't quit but I am over it. I already have a couple of offers in the indies and TNA has called. But baby you are a diva and the only place you can be a diva is with the WWE. It may suck but it is for best. I would never ask you to quit for me."

"But you always do what I ask of you!" She cried as she skated closer to him. "Even this you don't want to be here but since I asked you, you're here. Ask me to quit Billy I will. I want to be with you!"

"No, Torrie I am here yes because you asked me too. But babe do you really think I would do this if some part of me didn't. Torrie you are everything to me. I love you and yes I will do anything for you, but I will not ruin your career. I love you too much to do that."

She eyed him carefully and then gave a small cry and lunged for him not caring that they were both falling to the cold hard ice.

"Oww.." Billy muttered but smiled as his wife kissed him.

* * *

_**Jules**_

_I know your wondering I picked Billy put I had planned on putting Torrie with Kurt but the Dawn thing just came to me so I had to find someone with Torrie. After talking to Justagirl she gave me the idea of putting Torrie with her husband lol and well the rest is history lol._


	9. Secret Santa from Hell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max.

**Author's Note: **Ok yeah I did say that I wouldn't get another one out until after Christmas but I couldn't help it I have been itching to write this one for a bit I have never done this couple before so all the newness lol. Ok I have to change the rating from PG to PG-13 because of some language in this chapter. But other then that it is pretty much the same as the ones before.

* * *

**Secret Santa From Hell

* * *

**

Screw Lita.

Screw Trish.

Screw all their stupid bright ideas.

"_It just makes more sense. Instead of buying gifts for everyone we'll do a secret Santa. Less money and the guys then only have to go shopping once."_ Trish had said and Victoria had been all for it until she picked her name. She had been hoping for Stacy, she could get the girl a ball of yarn and her friend would think it gold.

The guys had been all for it excited instead of spending hours in the mall shopping for everyone, they would spend thirty minutes maximum on the internet buying the first thing they saw and be done with it.

But no not her she was stuck with her two friends walking the large mall as Lita and Trish giggled at her misery. She just had to pick him didn't she? The most unthoughful jerkass that did nothing but scowl.

And her blonde friend had even gone as far to say no one would be able to trade. Telling the small group that it was Santa's will for the person to pick you. God she was so corny. She threw a glare over her shoulder at Lita who had been lucky enough to pick Stacy, smiling too wide holding her bag almost mocking her, and Trish was no better she had gotten Rob Van Dam pretty much the easiest guy you could shop for give him a plain piece of paper and he be happy. But no Trish being Trish had decided to make the man a silly stocking filled with thoughtful treats.

"Hate you both." Victoria muttered.

"Ahh V. don't say that get with the Christmas spirit he is not that hard to shop for." Lita grinned coming up to stand next to her.

"You know what you can shove your freakin' Christmas Spirit up your as…." Trish sighed as she slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Now children no squabs or I won't let you see Santa."

"Bite me Blondie."

"Vicky come on he is not that bad. You just don't like him because of that little prank he pulled." Trish sighed wearily.

"He locked me in a janitors closet with Candice for two hours. That was not a prank that was cruel and unusual punishment."

Lita snorted and rolled her eyes. "Just pick something."

"I wan thinking maybe I get him a girdle he had gained a few pounds." Victoria said with an evil smile.

"Victoria, no Be nice it is Christmas. Now what does he like?" Trish said aloud tapping her chin.

"Ahh never mind." Victoria grumped. "You know what I am just going to ask him this is stupid." She added and started away from her two friends ignoring Trish calls and Lita's halfhearted attempts to get her back.

* * *

Hunter Heart Helmsley sighed.

"Stupid women and their stupid idea's."

He had been surfing the Internet for at least two hours. Trying to find the evil witch bitch a present.

He had no idea why he had participated in the stupid secret Santa game it had maybe that Lita threatened to shove his own genitals down his throat if he messed this up for her friends. But pulling Victoria that had been cruel.

She was a nice enough girl to everyone else. But she seemed to have a special switch made for him. One that put a bad taste in his mouth every time he saw her.

Maybe he could get her a lifetime supply of Midol. He could just image her reaction. She either low blow him then start kicking him or clock him in the jaw, low blow him and then kick him.

"Nix that then."

He was eyeing a couple of large dresses when a loud banging knocks came from his hotel room door.

"Jackass I know you're in there I need to talk to you."

He scowled and entertained the idea of just ignoring her but since she was here he let her pick the stupid present and be done with it. Evil women.

"Well Victoria aren't we cheerful today." He said as he opened to door.

"Listen Spawn of Satan. I need to know what you want for Christmas so I can buy and be done with it. So tell me now or I will by you that nice little bra and panty set that Trish had to talk me out of. I know how much you love lacy pink thongs." She smirked.

He glared at her. Maybe the Midol thing would be worth it after all. He eyed her suddenly his eyes traveling up her body throwing her slightly off.

"What?"

"Hmmm maybe that dress would be too tight. I guess you like a size 19 now right?" He ducked the hand that had come up to hit his face.

"Now, now temper, temper."

"You're a jerk."

"Well you're a bitch."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah uh."

Victoria eyes him silently and then cocked her head in _"a what the hell kind of way"_ and jumped him.

His eyes widened when her lips attacked his but he quickly reacted and pulled her tighter. He kissed her with everything he had pushing her up against the wall only pulling away when breathing had become a problem.

"Yeah… I think I figured out what I am going to get you for Christmas." She smirked and slid a hand up his chest."

His eyes widened and a grin started to form.

Bless you Santa.

* * *

_Well there is you present. I hope you enjoy your holiday. I know I am my six brothers are all descending on my house for the first since thanksgiving. I go the best present for my baby sister this your so I am stoked and well it is going to be a good day._

**Merry Christmas.**

_**Jules.**_


	10. Christmas With Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max. And three brand new kittens without names lol.

Ok this still counts for the twenty-six lol. I sorry this is so late but Christmas was totally crazy if you read the disclaimer, you may notice that I have acquired three brand new kittens that now join my big fat black and white baby. So I have a full house not counting my sisters two large ugly dogs and my moms annoying bird lol. So instead of typing this up like a good girl I have been playing with my babies and trying to get Max to actually like them lol and trying to think of meaningful names for them lol. There the cutest things in the world my brother Liam got them for me and well I was not expecting them he even checked with my mom which is weird because she can not keep a secret.

Ok now off of my babies and on to why you really here. If you read in one of the last two chapters since this story was so successful that I am think about making a one shot series about four diva's (maybe five depends on this poll.) but since I could only do one chapter for each diva the pairings were limited so me being me I had the bright idea to remedy that so now here is the things.

I want my loyal readers to pick the divas they want to see in this one-shot series, the way it is set up they will get one chapter devoted to them and a superstar and I will repeat this many times so pretty much those 3 or 4 divas will get with the likes of Cena, Orton and many more. That is a brief summary but I hope you get the idea.

So here is what I need fro you guys I need you to pick out of these diva's who you want to see.

The thing though is that **Trish **is already a definite because she is my favorite and I love writing her. So I need you guys to pick the last 3 or 4. Here are your options

Lita, Torrie, Stacy, Molly, Lilian, Dawn Marie, Stephanie, Candice, Maria, Victoria, Jazz, Gail Kim, Ivory, Miss Jackie, Christy Hemme, Sharmell, Nidia and Sable.

So get to choosing please. And I was only going to take three more on but it depends on you picks if there is another girl a lot of people want to see I will probably add her but she has to have a lot of votes for me to do that I was only planning on four but I have a couple of girls I love too so I am giving you guys a chance to see your fav's.

All right now on to the story.

* * *

**Christmas With Family**

"It looks like were not too late." Randy Orton sounding very relived.

"Humph." The blonde next to him in the jeep growled.

Randy sighed as he braved a glance in her direction, but the tall blonde was already out of the car stalking towards to the entrance of the small homely looking ranch, she didn't even glance back at him to see if he was following.

He groaned at let his head fall against the steering wheel with a soft bang. He was in the doghouse once again. With a quick square the shoulder he quickly got out of the car and hurried after to her, arriving at her side right before she knocked on the large red door.

"Stace…it is going to be okay. All right I told him to behave."

Her only response was to shoot him a sharp look before pasting on a large toothy smile when the door opened.

"Momma." She said giddy as she threw her arms around the tall older women.

Randy sighed again when the older women shot a glare over her daughters shoulder. Oh yes this Christmas was going to be so much fun.

"Baby girl come in please." Lynn Kiebler said as she ushered her tall daughter in from the cold, as an afterthought she turned her lip a tad curled and looked toward Randy. "You too Randy wouldn't want you to get sick, now would we?"

"Yeah I could almost see you cheering when I hack up a lung." He mumbled but smiled with his usual charm.

"Oh Mom the tree is gorgeous." Stacy said with awe as she walked into the large living room her eyes trailing over the large white aluminum tree. To Randy it looking like a stick yeti had gotten sick and threw up on the poor ugly white god forsaken tree.

"Isn't it pretty, I wanted to do something pretty." Lynn giggled her large red chunky bracelet clanking as her hands came up to play with her hair. A gesture that he was very much use to, and when he turned to look at his girlfriend her nearly smiled when he saw that indeed she was doing the same thing.

"Isn't it pretty Randy?" Stacy asked as she elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach. He coughed slightly and grimaced.

"Ahh.. yeah Ms. Kiebler very nice, you don't see something like this everyday." And why would you even want to he added silently.

"Hmm…" Was all Lynn said as she eyed him.

"So uhh mom, I forgot to mention that Randy invited his father to dinner." Stacy started and tried not to wince when her mother jolted.

"You mean that cretin is coming here?" Lynn gasped her hand coming to her chest.

Randy stifled the urge to roll his eyes. He would never get what irked Lynn when it came to his father. Ever since their first meeting whenever Bob Orton's name was mentioned in the presence of Lynn Kiebler she would go into hysterics.

"Mom you said randy could invite anyone and since his father is traveling with him, and well it is Christmas." Stacy muttered her eyes traveling to Randy's.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kiebler but he had no where to go, and he is my father." His tone taken on a hard edge. What was this women's problem he came because she demanded it, and she freaks out because he dared to bring his father. Now he hoped that his Dad did scratch his balls during dinner and chew with his mouth open.

"Yes hmmm… Fine." She said with her eyes narrowed and glided out of the room. When she was gone Stacy grimaced and let her head fall to his shoulder.

"I am so so sorry." She whispered into his shirt as she let her arms wrap around his waist.

"It's fine." He told her his arms wrapping around her small waist and his chin resting on her head.

"No it isn't. She is just terrible. She treats you like something on her shoe and she hates your father."

"Stace baby. I don't care I not with her I am with you. And if that means dealing with the evil wicked witch of the west then I will deal."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." She muttered.

You didn't take after your mom." He joked and smiled.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jules_**

Ok it is not the best but I kind of blanked on this chapter.

And sorry to those that wanted Stacy and Randy with different people, it was pretty much an overwhelming response to want them together it was the other two Lita and Trish in which people were split on and those votes are very close. So stay tuned.


	11. Christmas With the Grouch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max. And three brand new kittens Still without names, I am a bad pet owner I have been calling the 1, 2, and 3 lol.

Author's Note on the bottom, because I don't want to spoil the chapter.

But the polls for my next one shot miniseries thing is still up and so far, Lita, Lilian, and Victoria and winning. Dawn Marie is trailing but she doesn't have enough votes to be included in the story.

**Christmas With the Grouch

* * *

**

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…."_

Holidays Sucked

The tall brunette groaned loudly as he wiped a weary hand across his face before blinking his eyes open. Nowhere seemed to be safe in this house. He sat up slightly from his comfortable position in bed and sighed loudly.

"She decorated the freakin' Bedroom."

Who would have thought that his nice stable girlfriend. Was a psycho when it came to Christmas, not only did she go all out buying gifts for her friends, baking stupid Santa cookies, and even wearing one of the weirdest sweaters ever made, but now she was trying to make him "John Cena." Her freakin' twin. It just wasn't right.

"Babe?"

He turned slightly and groaned at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, well his usual beautiful girlfriend when she wasn't wearing those stupid horns on her head.

"Trisha I thought we talked about those horns."

"But they light up and there not horns they are antlers." Trish Straus beamed at him as she turned to open the blinds. "Isn't it pretty it snowed."

John cursed and let his head fall back; no snow wasn't pretty not when you had to dig out your car and almost freeze your balls off shoving it.

Trish giggled softly as she dropped down beside him snuggle into his side. "Merry Christmas Eve baby." She said as she gave him a smacking kiss on his cheek before a more sensual one on his lips.

When he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled away and kissed his nose. "No none of that I have so much to do today and I can't get distracted."

Another thing to add to the list of things to hate about this stupid holiday, John sighed and let his hand trail down her shoulder to her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Trish please take the horns off."

"Fine Mr. Grinch." She giggled as she withdrew the eyesore from her hand and put it next to him on the bed. "Happy now."

"Not really. I rather you take off everything but those had to go." He ducked the halfhearted swipe she took at him. Catching her wrist and began to pull her against him gently she resisted at first but when he kissed her palm she sighed and allowed him to pull her all the way down next to him and when she was situated in his arms in the way he liked spooned up against her his eyes to fall shut again.

The peace only lasted minutes when the stupid buzzer sound wailed in their quiet home. She jerked in his arms and nearly caused him to fall out of the warm bed when she vaulted over him to get out of the door quickly. "My Cookies!"

* * *

John untied his boots silently as he sent glares into the kitchen to where Trish was laughing on the phone. She not only had not allowed him to snuggle with her this morning, Man did he really just think that _God I am Whipped_. But now she was ignoring him. 

"So he liked it? I so glad it was hard thinking of a gift idea for him." The small said as she stuck another cookie sheet into the big oven setting the timer and then going bake to putting the icing on the cookies that had interrupted his peace.

He had tried unsuccessfully to get her attention for thirty minutes after her bolt but when she only smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, and suggested he clean the sidewalk, he knew he would only be a second thought to her the rest of the day.

So know he was trying to warm up from the blistering cold Boston had given then and trying to get feeling back into his fingers as he once again watched Trish.

When he had first met Trish his first thought was just how fast could he get into her pants. Then after he achieved that goal he had wondered how long would he be allowed to stay in said pants and two years later he was happy to say yes he was still in his girls' pants. He would never admit it but he kind of knew after their first date that this was it for him. He had found the girl her always wanted. She was perfect for him; even-tempered to his blow up nature, quiet and sweet to his loud and obnoxious she balanced him. But she had thrown him when it came to Christmas.

The first time he had thought it was because of him since they hadn't been together that long and last year they hadn't been living together to get the full affect. But this year he had a center seat that was the madness of Santa Trish.

"Baby?"

His eyes jerked up quickly to meet her eyes when he realized she had been standing beside his chair. "Yeah?"

'Nothing you were just staring at your shoes, I thought you forgot how to tie them." She snorted as she brushed past him, the little bells that hung from her shirt jingling with her. He let his eyes follow her and smirked when she stopped to stare at the tree. He had noticed that she had added more ornaments and more lights when he had come from upstairs. But the top still was empty, last night she hadn't been able to decide whether it was star year or an Angel year.

He never knew decorating could be this hard.

He settled back seat on the couch, and sighed well he did had a great view of her. Each time she would raise her arms, her top would slide upwards revealing the small of her back peeking out from her low-rise jeans. His lips curled up in a smirk as his eyes lingered on her and it wasn't long before that smirk turned into a full-blown smile when she happened to bend over in front of him to pick up another bauble.

His silence made Trish suspicious and when she turned to look at him, she blushed at the intense way he was looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just admiring the view," he told her.

She rolled her eyes and then went back to her precious tree. But then sighed unhappily and turned to look at him.

"It's too tall."

He laughed a little and eyed her expression.

"It's a perfect height you're just short."

She huffed a little before turning back around to glare at the tree. "Then be a good boyfriend and help me put this angel on top."

He smiled slightly as he got up from his seat and went to stand next to her. When she handed him the angel he didn't take it. Instead he stepped behind her and after wrapping his arms around her waist, he picked her up so that she could be the one to put it on the top of the tree.

Trish gasped in surprise but a moment later she had completed the task and her feet were back on the ground. Turning in his arms, she smiled up at him before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him softly. She was just about to pull back when he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth to stroke against her own. After a few minutes had passed they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together and looking into each other's eyes.

She smiled and then kissed his chin. "You are a good boyfriend. You deal with my stupid Christmas stuff and don't complain once, well not out loud."

John blushed a little and shuffled slightly.

"I love you my little Grinch."

He smiled slightly and gave her a soft kiss on her brow. Before whispering. "Love you too, even with those stupid horns."

* * *

_**Jules.**_

Ok I originally planned on having Trish to be the last chapter and she was suppose to be with Jeff also but as you can see by the polls on the bottom that it didn't work out that way.

But I am kind of happy with the way it came out because I came up with a beautiful storyline for Lita that I gave her the last chapter. So be on the look out. I may not be able to get it out tomorrow but it will be out by Friday.

Stacy/Randy-14, Stacy/Jeff-6,Stacy/John-2

Trish/John-10, Trish/Jeff-9, Trish/Randy-3

Lita/Jeff-9, Lita/Randy-5, Lita/John-8

These are the results of the polls; it has all my boards combined. This is not just Fanfiction but a couple of other sites too. 21 each.


	12. A Christmas to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max. And my new babies Haley, Nathan (For my OTH love) and Randy(After Orton). I have a real big crush on him at the moment lol.

Well this is it, the final chapter in my little series I hope you enjoyed it, I did enjoy writing it and I hope to see reviewing my stories again. And with this done I am free to work on some new ideas so be on the look out.

I want to thank all my loyal reviewers for never letting me down.

* * *

**A Christmas to Remember**

She was finally home.

Lita smiled slightly as she dropped her keys on the small table next to the door and kicked her bag to the side of the hallway. She hadn't been here in month's not since well…

She shook her head silently no, she would not even think about it. If she did she would start to notice how cold the home seemed, how some of the knick knacks were missing, or how all of their picture were piled up in a neat little corner of the room.

The house seemed to be devoid of life, it just had been to hard to come back here for so long. The first time she had tried she had been still with Adam and bringing here had felt so wrong. She should have realized then that everything with Adam would not work out.

After everything that had happened they just had not been strong enough.

She pushed a strand of red hair away as she slowly made her way through all the rooms, trying not grimace when she noticed one of his things missing. He had told her had done it month's ago and that he had been mature about it not damaging her things. But if she was honest she had thought Matt would have let his anger get the better of him.

She had been expecting the worse, but now she felt a flush coming to her face, or course he would destroy her things even after she cheated on him and lied for months he wouldn't do that. He may have used the internet to hurt her like she him, but even he was too mature to take it out on their home. It held good memories for both of them, and neither would want to ruin any of them.

The tall red head sighed sadly as she finally made her way into the kitchen and grimaced at the sight of her empty cabinets. One thing about living with Matt was that he always had the cabinets and fridge stocked when they got home within minutes.

What a way to spend a holiday. She thought silently. As she once again grabbed her keys and made her way out of the quiet, empty house.

* * *

"Christmas cookies, a major yes." Lita muttered as she dumped two bags into her cart. Being alone this year seemed to be taking a real toll on her mood and well what could a couple of cookies do, and besides if a little sugar gave her happy it was no fault of her own.

She frowned as she eyed the large crowd around her, everyone seemed to be paired off and well happy.

She was not unhappy, not like she had been over the summer things with Adam were slightly strained but they only had to see one other once every week so she could deal. She had her friends, she had her job and well she had her health. She was finally out of the Matt and Edge feud she should be very happy.

But there was something missing.

It wasn't Matt like she had first thought, she missed him but not in a love kind of way she missed being his friend. She heard he was happy, she had seen him lately around the new girl Ashley and she was mature enough to say that it did sting a tad but not enough to try and ruin it.

Lita grimaced coming back to reality she had been standing staring at the milk for at least ten minutes. She must look like a nutcase.

"Leet?"

She jolted as she whirled around when she heard his voice right next to her ear. Where in the hell had he come from? She jerked her head from side to side how long had he been there?

"Jeff! You scared me."

He smiled slightly and stepped back slightly to take her appearance in, "You look good Leet." He said softly.

He did too, his hair was a somewhat normal color and she smiled slightly. When was the last time she had seen it that shade of brown anyway. His cloths though not as wild as his in ring outfit were still purely Jeff. Only the young Hardy boy could pull off a zebra striped pants and plan shirt, and still look just as handsome as he did in a suit.

"You too Jeffy." She said with a smiled and stepped forward slightly. "How have you been?'

He shrugged slightly and took a step back to lean against the cold glass that housed all of the dairy products. "I like working for TNA, not as busy as I was with WWE."

"I caught a couple of your matches. You still are doing the extreme things."

"Can't take the boy out of the near death experiences." He joked slightly. "Haven't talked to you in awhile." He added his gaze falling to the ground.

"Yeah, I just thought it would be better not to bother you." She said quietly. "You know with everything going on, and when Adam told me about your disagreement…." She trailed off as she thought back to the night when Adam had literally thrown the cell phone across the hotel room.

"Yeah well that was then."

"Oh. I miss you Jeff."

"Oh umm… I let you get back to your Christmas shopping. It was nice to see you Leet. Don't be a stranger." He said as he quickly turned around darted away from her.

She watched him sadly as he walked away; she now knew what was missing.

Jeff had always been her friend. Always had been there for her even when he had been dating someone else. When she had been put in the stable with Matt and Jeff she had been a tad freaked out by the quiet man but now she could not see her life without him.

Not only did she loose Matt when she cheated but she had lost Jeff of course he would side with his brother but it had hurt when she heard some of things he had said about her when speaking to Adam. She had always valued his opinion, and when he was no longer there it had hurt.

She sighed unhappily; she had always been a little in love with Jeff even when she was totally in love with Matt. Jeff was just her best friend; she would have to admit that he helped her be with his brother. Matt was not always the easiest person to deal with and maybe that was why she turned to Adam once Jeff was gone no longer there to intervene when things between Matt and Lita got bad.

It may sound crazy but Jeff had always been her safe place.

She pushed the small cart forward and tried not to be too disheartened.

She just didn't realize till now just how much she did love him.

* * *

Lita smiled slightly as she snapped her phone shut. Already Trish, Dawn and Victoria had called to check up on her. Though Vicky had said she had called to see if she had taken her red shirt. But she knew they cared.

She snuggled slightly into the couch sipping the hot chocolate she had made an hour ago.

So far it had not been to bad. Watching all the Christmas Specials on TV had been fun but now all she wanted to do was sit in quiet.

Well that didn't last long she thought with a smile when the doorbell rang. When opened the large oak door she gasped in surprise. "Jeff?"

"I miss you too." He said as he stepped to give her a hug. Holding her tight and kissing her forward slightly.

"You're my best friend Leet. I sorry I said those things. I didn't mean them but you have to understand when Matt told me it felt like to cheated on me too. I love you Lita I think you always known that."

She nodded slightly, and held his tighter.

"Can't we start being friends again?" She asked quietly.

"I don't think I can be your friend Lita."

When she jerked her eyes to his, unshed tears coming to her eyes, "But I thought.."

"I can't be just your friend again. I love you too much. Give us a chance Lita. Please."

Her eyes widened slightly he wanted to be with her? After all this time he still wanted her.

"We have to take it slow Jeff. After everything we need to take it slow I don't want to mess this up. She whispered her hands cradling his face.

He smiled gently and kissed her lips softly. "Ok."

The large clock chimed and he looked over her should his smile widened a fraction. "Merry Christmas Lita."

* * *

Well that is it I hope you liked it. I had incredible time writing this and I just want to thnak you guys again.

Later Dayz

_**Jules**_


End file.
